1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to traffic control markers and, in particular, to a traffic control marker having a delineator and steel ground stake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traffic control devices used on roadways or other marking areas are frequently struck by vehicles. If the traffic control device is not adequately secured in place, the device is often displaced from its intended location. Examples of commonly used traffic control devices include traffic cones. To prevent inadvertent displacement of traffic control devices such as traffic cones, a traffic control device is needed that remains in place even when struck by a vehicle.
Another type of traffic control device is a flexible, strap-like highway marker that is secured within a base. Such traffic control devices, however, feature many parts and require multiple steps to properly assemble and install the traffic control device. Additionally, each of the parts included in such these devices are naturally subject to wear over time.
Thus, it would be desirable provide a flexible highway marker that reduces the number of parts required for assembly, while also reducing the number of steps required to properly install or replace the marker device, and maintaining the performance as known types of flexible highway markers when vehicles deflect them on the roadway or other marking area.